


I'm running (until I stay next to you)

by 7years



Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Taeyang waited– no,searchedfor Youngkyun for so long, but maybe Youngkyun didn’t want him to.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Septober 2020





	I'm running (until I stay next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4 of Septober 2020: Echo

“I never thought I’d ever meet my… umm, you.” Youngkyun’s gaze darts from his coffee cup to Taeyang at the end of his sentence, but he quickly ducks his head back as if he’s embarrassed to be caught looking. But it’s not shyness that Taeyang sees; Youngkyun looks reluctant, or maybe even annoyed that he has to sit there opposite Taeyang.

“I didn’t expect it either.” _Not today, at least_ , because Taeyang’s original plan for the day involved staying cooped up at home. He thinks it might be best if he doesn’t disclose how had actively tried to find Youngkyun for a few years now, or how he had moved to study in the city last year for a better chance of this exact encounter happening. Although this is not how he envisioned it would be.

He always imagined an immediate spark, an instant emotional connection when they first see each other. Those were the thoughts running through his head as he barrelled through the streets just earlier this morning, feeling the tug not just on his hand but through his whole body. And when he saw Youngkyun standing with his back facing him, the unmistakable red string that only they can see wound around his wrist, his heart raced even faster despite his slowed steps.

Instead of recognition or spark, he was met with utter confusion, which made Taeyang wonder if the tug that he felt was one-sided. It took Youngkyun several long seconds of looking between a slightly panting Taeyang and the string connecting them for him to finally understand who Taeyang must be. But his expression didn’t exactly brighten after the realization.

“I have to be honest with you, I’m not sure if I really believe in this, _soulmate_ thing.” Youngkyun says the word soulmate like he’s worried Taeyang will get offended by it. And Taeyang might do exactly that if he’s not feeling absolutely crushed. “I mean I know it exists, because–” Youngkyun lifts his hand with the string nonchalantly, “but I just don’t buy into the idea that two strangers can be each other’s other half or something like that, just because a string decides to connect them arbitrarily.” His eyes bore into Taeyang’s, challenging Taeyang to say otherwise.

“But we don’t have to be strangers,” Taeyang’s voice comes out softer than he expected, and his sentence almost die right there when he sees Youngkyun narrowing his eyes almost imperceptibly, but there is no way that he’s backing down. Not when he had waited so long for this. “I mean, I don’t want to force anything out of this either, but I still think it’s worth getting to know each other. We don’t even have to be friends, I can just be a regular customer.” Taeyang prays Youngkyun cannot hear the desperation in his voice.

But Youngkyun just chuckles lightly, and Taeyang curses himself for wanting to hear more of it. “If I still have a job. This break is probably getting way too long.” Youngkyun glances over to the counter but none of his co-workers pay them any mind. “But then again, it’s not every day that you get to meet your soulmate, is it?” His smile appears genuine even if it’s tinged by a bit of wariness, and Taeyang lets himself believe that maybe they still have a chance. He doesn’t mind taking baby steps until he’s able to stand next to Youngkyun. He had run enough and now his search is finally done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it feels a bit disjointed or if the ending is too abrupt >.<
> 
> If you're interested, there's a sequel to this in [Part 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183679) of the drabble series ^^


End file.
